


The Five Times Genji Spoke and The One Time He Was Speechless

by Voidlings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, First fic lmao, Foreign Language, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Fixation, Size Queen Genji, double teaming, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidlings/pseuds/Voidlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new body meant new limits.</p><p>New limits meant that they should be tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Genji Spoke and The One Time He Was Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelPrinceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/gifts).



> Things that are italicized are Genji speaking in Japanese/his synthesized voice.

* * *

McCree

A new body meant new limits.

New limits meant that they should be tested, see how much it would take to break him, to push him right at that edge but be pulled back at the very last second. That’s how this all started. Well, to be fair it started with McCree getting a little too friendly towards the cyborg. Sincere compliments, looks that lingered just a bit too long and not to mention whenever Genji stretched himself out before training he could feel the eyes of the cowboy trace down the curve of his back.  
His gaze moved over the curve of his ass, down his thighs and back up again. A few times the cyborg would fluster from the stares and honeyed words, steam exiting out of the vents on his shoulders which always earned a hearty chuckle from the other man. It was no surprise when the ninja visited the other man in the night, no sound expect the soft rapping on the door to get McCree’s attention.

He’s greeted with a knowing smile and a low whistle,”Didn’t think I’d be seein’ you around ‘ere so soon, darlin’. Not that ‘m protestin’, Mama always said never look a gift horse in the mouth.” Genji cocks his head in a way that suggests a smile on his face, _”Your mother would be correct.”_  
It feels awkward at first, he’s not sure where to touch and how to convey what he wants but McCree seems to know what needs to be done. The cowboy lays him down gentle, like they were long time lovers and this was just another night together. His hands roam everywhere, over his shoulders and stomach. His mouth trails kisses up the side of his helmet, trying to create the contact that he wanted. Sex wasn’t a first for Genji. There were many a time in his younger days where he happily shared a bed with someone, leaving the morning after without a trace. But this body was different; wires, vents, and not as much skin to feel around. Save for a few parts that were hidden behind the sheets of armor molded to his legs.

It feels like forever until McCree is actually touching him, skin on skin contact. It’s his first reaction to shut his legs, bring his armor back down and hide away from the other but the Cowboy tsks and pets over the skin of his thighs. “Ain’t no need to hide from me, sweet thing. You’re more than gorgeous.” The compliment sets something off in him, like a dam finally breaking apart and letting the flood of emotions burst though. Before he knows it he’s on his stomach, ass raised in the air as McCree stretched him wide with two thick fingers.

It wasn’t enough and Genji voiced his opinion quite loudly. _“More, I need more. McCree. Jesse. Deeper, more.”_ Except the words he babbles out aren’t English, no the cyborg slips back into his mother tongue in the heat of the moment.The words don’t make a lick of sense to McCree but he understands the tone plenty. Another finger dips into his hole, stretching him wider and making a loud moan bubble up in the cyborg’s throat. After what feels like eternity, McCree finally pulls his cock out. From what Genji can see, he’s thick. Not very long but definitely thick. It would give him the stretch he craved.

 

_“I want it, please, please give it to me. I want it so bad, fuck me, please.”_

* * *

Junkrat & Roadhog

To his surprise it really didn’t take much convincing to get the Junkers to agree to a little night of fun. As long as Junkrat said yes, Roadhog was more than willing to comply. That’s how he got himself in this position. Ass up and out towards the bigger junker, three thick fingers pumping into him as his hands worked over the smaller of the pairs cock. Junkrat is not as thick as McCree is, and silently Genji is thankful that Roadhog will be the one fucking him, but he’s long with a nice curve and a pink head that was already drooling pre.

Genji moans as one of the fingers crooks inside of him, _”Please, fuck me already. I bet your cock is so thick. I want to see how wide you’ll stretch me.”_ Junkrat lets out a cackle albeit breathlessly, hips bucking up into Genji’s hand as it speeds up,”Think ‘e wants you to fuck em, mate!” A grunt from Roadhog is all the response they get before his fingers are pulled out and he’s reaching for more lube.”For a bot, you’re reeeally good at this. Forget that you’re kinda human.” Junkrat moans, happily fucking the clutch of Genji’s hand as Roadhog presses the fat head of his cock against his hole. _”I bet I could swallow you down with ease, Junkrat. You’d reach the back of my throat wouldn’t you?”_ He purrs, the aussie’s cheek dusting a pink color at the tone, cock twitching in his hand.

The first push of Roadhog’s cock makes the cyborg cry out, thighs quivering at the nice burn of the stretch. He’s not very long but what he lacks in length he makes up for in girth. _“Fuck me, Roadhog. I need it. Don’t I feel good around you?”_ Another grunt, that sounds more like a snort, is let out as the real fun begins.

 

_“I want you to fill me up, I want you to cum inside of me.”_

* * *

Reinhardt

  
It’s actually a bit frightening how much the old soldier dwarfs him. His one hand can cup the entirety of his bottom, holding him up like if he was a doll. It’s a bit of a comforting feeling really. Genji was usually the tall one in a group and to be so small compared to someone..he couldn’t wait for what was coming. Reinhardt is mostly silent, only soft grunts and sweet praises. Two fingers inside of his hole reminds him of the feeling of Roadhog’s cock.

As excited as he was for the main event, there as a little hesitation. What if it wouldn’t fit? If he got hurt? How would he explain that to Dr. Ziegler? That would truly be an embarrassing conversation. Genji shudders and moans, hips rocking back against the large fingers inside of him. He’s already close to his end and Reinhardt praises him through the entire climax. The fingers start to retreat but Genji’s hand is quick to grab onto the wrist. _”Nn..I can go again..Please.”_ It’s the most English he’s spoken during sex and Reinhardt seems to appreciate the tone of his voice.

It’s enough to convince the older man, fingers pulling out to wrap around his cock. It’s absolutely the biggest he’s ever seen and the words tumble out of his mouth like a waterfall. _”Give it to me, please. It’s so big, use me. Wreck me. God, please. I want to feel it.”_ He’s back to his native tongue with a loud whine that makes his voice crack and fizzle. With a deep chuckle, his cheeks are spread are the fat head is pressed into his hole.  
He feels like a cocksleeve, a simple tool for Reinhardt to use to get off. It’s good. So fucking good.

 

_“Use me. Please, just use me.”_

* * *

Zenyatta

It’s embarrassing to be so intimate with someone you’ve looked up to for so long. Without realizing it Genji had put his precious master up on a seemingly unreachable pedestal. At least in his mind, that’s where the omnic belonged. Genji takes a deep breath from his seat in his master’s lap, gently taking off the mask around his mouth. The visor pulls back and he finally stares at his master’s face with his own eyes, without the gentle green filter over his face. The bot’s hands move to cup his face, fingers gently running over multiple scars across his nose and cheeks.

“It’s a honor to gaze upon your face like this, my pupil. You’re beautiful.” Genji’s heart leaps into his throat and he bites his lip, cheeks dusting a pink color. The cyborg leans into the hand on his face, the cool metal a wonderful chill across his heated face.”Thank you, Master.” His voice is rough, unfiltered without the mask on. The fingers explore more of his face, tracing over his lips and against his brow. His mouth falls open, letting the omnic’s fingers slip into the warmth of his mouth. It seems to startle him but he takes the hint, letting his fingers spread and rub across his tongue.

Genji’s eyes fall closed as his mouth is gentle fucked by the slender fingers, lips closing to suckle and run his tongue against the smooth tips. This is different from the other’s. It’s more like being with McCree but times a hundred. It’s sweet and slow, taking the time to enjoy each other rather than running to the finish line. The cyborg’s hands roam over the planes of his master’s chest, hands moving down to tip into the baggy pants. “You’re simply gorgeous, Genji. I thank you for this gift you have given me.” The fingers press down a little, slid a little farther into his mouth.

Genji pants around the digits, pulling back to catch his breath as he rolls his hips to grind against the other. There’s a string of saliva connecting Zenyatta’s fingers and his lips together. On a whim, he leans forwards and presses his warm mouth against his teacher’s. He understands he can’t really kiss back but the pressure he receives is enough to let him know that if he could, he would. 

_  
“Master..Zenyatta..Make love to me, please. I want you. I need you.”_

* * *

Soldier: 76

It’s going well, extremely well. Genji is face down on the bed, hands balling up the sheets under him. His moans are being punctuated by each thrust inside of him. 76 is good to him, grunting out compliments and dirty talk. It has him squirming and rolling back to meet every thrust. _“More, faster. I need more.”_ His cock is perfect by many standards, long and thick. He should be in porn if he ever actually retires. Genji’s hips are grabbed and he’s sure there are bruises there now, hips snapping forward to get in deep and rub against the sweet bundle of nerves. “Didn’t think this would be the place you’d be chatty.” Genji’s head snaps up and turns to look at 76 from the corner of his eyes. “What? Didn’t think I’d pick up a few languages when traveling?” He leans over him, fingers circling around his cock and giving him some nice, slow pumps. “Now, are you going to beg? Or should I just leave?” 

For the first time in these little meetings, he actually doesn't know what to say. He's embarrassed. The idea of getting caught in his little ramblings never occurred to him, but the idea of someone actually being able to understand his demands excites him. 

Genji lets out a whimper and rocks his hips back, _”76, fuck me. Fuck me harder, I need it. I need your cock. I can’t cum if you don’t finish first. I want to feel you cum inside of me, fill me. Please.”_ 76 seems pleased as punch with the answer, giving a hard thrust to get back into his previous rhythm.”That’s a good boy..Keep talking.” He leans down and purrs into his ear, his hips snapping to give another hard thrust.

 

_“Tell me more.”_


End file.
